


Waterfall

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Justin and Olli get two tall teammates to help them with some art.





	Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the Pens Monthly picture prompt of April 2019, which is [this picture](https://www.flickr.com/photos/izzlazz/295439996/in/photolist-3djwxp-49wN4c-49ASRd-Z1yGqv-49wM5B-8F56tg-pjyxTt-49ASv3-8o7T1m-geYpMJ-puJ5F5-2aiiLUS-mdJeH-37BazM-286VPt5-s7d23-9vYVWn-b87Tzr-orX579-hWTH1-TBysBF-eTXjLb-Z1yFzc-8M5uvw-4rKKrP-4An6Xo-6QE64D-2Cttpi-5wZtm8-498Mvo-6rXF72-21BYFQ-HmgwzN-54VNRc-3ihuns-8pU28G-raB91h-5dmGcs-ndYuSb-5kanxG-3raK7F-87RytJ-4Mzvi9-dVKubC-e4xqxb-ddeS4U-p34G9L-86hpDY-pjwGYo-9TBmHS) of a waterfall. According to the tags, it's at the Odense Zoo in Odense, Denmark, which Google Maps says is a little under a day's drive from Olli's hometown of Jyväskylä, Finland.

"More to the left," Olli suggested.

Matt groaned. "You just said you wanted it more to the right!"

"I want it to be in the center of the wall," Olli explained.

Brian sighed. "Come on, Muzz. The sooner we move it, the sooner he'll be happy with it, which means the sooner Schultzy will order pizza."

"Good point." They moved to the left.

"One more step...perfect!" A smile spread across Olli's face. "Thank you so much, guys!"

They worked together to get the print properly attached to the wall in a matter of minutes. Once it was done, Matt called out to Justin: "Schultz, I want my own extra large pizza!"

"So do I!" Brian added.

Justin groaned from the next room. "You guys are ridiculous."

"You know you love us!" Matt and Brian chorused.

"Against our better judgment," Olli grumbled.

Four extra large pizzas arrived about half an hour later. They sat on the couch in front of the print as they ate. "It looks great," Justin said, stealing the crust from Olli's plate. "I can't get you two enough."

"No problem," Brian said. Matt snorted. "Don't mind Muzz. He gets cranky if he spends too much time away from the dogs."

"Shut up," Matt ordered with no heat behind it. "Where's the picture from, anyway?"

"A zoo in Denmark," Olli explained. "We went there over the summer."

"We did a lot of traveling in Europe, rather than just stay in Finland." Justin smiled and leaned closer to Olli. "It was a lot of fun. I would definitely recommend it."

"Duly noted," Brian nodded. "But I think I'll skip on the really big picture. Too much work."

"We'll be happy to help!" Justin countered.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Matt declared. "I'm going to get a lifesize picture of Beckham and Leo for the living room and have the two of you hang it up while the dogs demand treats."

"What, so we can risk dropping it on their heads while they distract us?!" Olli raised his eyebrows. "Was today really so bad?"

"Yes!" Matt groaned. "You're incredibly picky!"

"Don't listen to him," Justin chuckled as he kissed Olli on the cheek. "I love you anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! =D


End file.
